


Just Take a look at me now (Sam/Dean; ficlet)

by Nina36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Season 1, pining!Sam!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36





	Just Take a look at me now (Sam/Dean; ficlet)

Inspired by this gif:

  
   
I remember because I ran away, faster and faster, with my heart burning in my chest, the night warm around me, and that litany running over and over in my head: no, why, can’t…mine, mine, mine.

I remember looking at you, once, after a storm, and feeling like the biggest chick on Earth because your eyes were too green, your shirt was sticking to your chest and you were smiling like you owned the world.

You owned me and I felt breathless.

I remember seething with jealousy, with rage, whenever I caught a glimpse of you with someone else, whenever I could smell someone else on you.

I remember counting your heartbeats, your blood on my hands, my heart in my throat as another hunt threatened to take you away from me.

I remember sleepless nights, bruised knuckles and silly games, growing up on the road, feeling a freak…except with you.

I remember other nights, spent missing you, hating you, panting your name against wet tiles as I let my imagination run free…and I had you…and I was yours.

I remember your smile when you came back…or I went back to you.

I remember you, holding me, on the side of the road, wordlessly taking in my grief, the night Jess died.

I remember us.

Just take a look at me, now…

You’re smiling, breathing in the night, and as always you’re the hero, the renegade, the jerk…

As always, you’re my everything.


End file.
